SoWhat Did I Miss?
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: “So, Ben, don’t keep us in suspense!” Madisen said. “We wanna hear all about that meeting you went to!” Oneshot. Takes place after Hong Kong Longs. Mainly focused on my OCs.


**Ok, this has major HKL spoilers, so don't read unless you've seen the episode. :P This is just basically Ben telling Leah and Madisen about the final battle of the Dark Dragon in his POV.**

Madisen and Leah walked towards Ben's house. Ben just got back from his exciting adventure in Hong Kong. The dragon meeting at the dragon temple.

"Hey, Ben!" Leah greeted her boyfriend as he opened the door. She hugged and kissed him.

"Hey, you two!" Ben replied happily. "Come on in!"

The trio went into the living room and sat on the floor in a circle.

"So, Ben, don't keep us in suspense!" Madisen said. "We wanna hear all about that meeting you went to!"

"Yeah, if you can describe it in one word, what would it be?" Leah asked.

Ben thought for a minute. "Well...it was definitely adventurous."

"Oooh, do tell!"

"Ok. So, I got to Hong Kong, right? Every single dragon in the world was at the temple. It was awesome! Fred Nerk was there, too. Anyway, Jake arrived late as always." Madisen and Leah chuckled at this. "He looked a little tense when he showed up. I wondered if maybe he had a fight with Trixie, Spud, or his gramps. He offered to help pour the ceremonial punch in everybody's cup. I thought that was nice of him. It'll bring up some karma points, you know? I smiled and waved as he passed me, but he avoided me for some reason. I was like 'What the hell?'. My question was answered: the dark dragon showed up."

Madisen and Leah gasped. "No!"

Ben nodded. "Bigger and more powerful than ever. All of us dragons of course dragoned up. But that's not all. He had Jake's grandpa captured in a net."

"Oh, geez!" Leah winced.

Ben nodded. "Yep. He said something about world domination, and saidc that Jake put a mind control potion in everyone's drink-"

"He wouldn't!" Madisen exclaimed.

"He didn't." Ben explained. "I thought it was mind control potion until everyone started transforming. Jake said it was actually transformation tea. That got the Dark Dragon pissed."

"I'll bet!" Replied Madisen.

"Ohhhhhhh yeah." Ben nodded again. He continued. "As you can imagine, a fight broke out. We fought the shades, Chang, and Bananas B. But the Dark Drgaon as too powerful. I was like 'Oh crap! What are we gonna do?'. The Dark dragon offered up a challenge, and guess who shoed up!"

"Who?" Asked Leah and Madisen eagerly.

"Rose."

"Rose? As in Jake's Rose?" Leah asked, shocked.

"Yep."

"Wow!"

"Yeah. I was like 'What the freak? How did she know we needed help? How did she get that Huntsstaff? How did she even know how to use it if her memory was wiped?' But, by the time all hose questions came through my mind, the temple started disappearing. I flew for it. I looked back to see where Jake went, and it turned out, Rose was stuck under a fallen pillar. Jake flew back into the temple to rescue Rose"

"No way!" Leah exclaimed. "God, he's determined."

"No shit." Madisen agreed.

Ben continued. "The Dark Dragon grabbed onto Jake's foot with his tail, though. They struggled, but got out just as the portal closed."

"Oh my gosh!" Madisen's eyes widened.

"So, are Jake and Rose back together?" Leah asked.

"Yep, they are!" Ben answered. "Rose explained everything. She found the picture of her and Jake at the dance back in junior high, and it brought back memories. She remembers everything now. The Huntsclan, hanging out with us, all of it. And she gave me and Jake her email and home address. We have contact with her again!"

"Cool!" Leah exclaimed. "So, let me guess: Jake and Rose are an online couple?"

"You bet they are!" Ben exclaimed. "Wonder how long it's gonna last, though."

"So, is the Dark dragon dead or something?" Asked Madisen.

"Well, whoever can't get out of the dragon temple when the portal closes, gets stuck in there for a thousand years." Ben explained. "So, it's safe to say that he'll be dead within a hundred years or so."

Madisen sighed sadly. "I wish I could've been there."

"Ahh, it's okay." Ben smiled.

"I wonder if the Dark dragon is in the same vortex as the Huntsman." Leah pondered.

"Not really." Madisen replied. "The Huntsman is stuck in a vortex of wished way items or people. The Dark Dragon is stuck in a temple."

Leah chuckled. "I'll bet he will die of boredom!"

Ben and Madisen laughed. "Yeah!"

"Oh! I almost forgot," Ben added. "Jake's dad finally found out about magical creatures!"

Leah looked slightly nervous. "How'd he take it?"

"He took it great, actually." Ben replied. "Jake told me his dad always knew there was something magical about his family. He's okay with it."

"Awwwwww, I'm so glad." Madisen said, smiling. Leah nodded and smiled in agreement.

"Yep." Ben said. "Now that the Dark dragon and the Huntsman are in limbo or whatever, there's no real threat!"

"Wait, what about Chang and Bananas B?" Asked Leah.

"I'll take care of those two." Madisen chuckled evilly.

Leah raised her eyebrow. "What are you gonna do?"

"Let's just say they'll be eating flies and living in a pond for the rest of their lives." Madisen replied winking.

The trio laughed. Ben sighed and shook his head.

"So, what now?" Asked Leah.

Madisen shrugged. "I guess we just enjoy high school."

The trio smiled and continued hanging out.

THE END


End file.
